The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to height adjustment mechanisms for vacuum cleaners.
Vacuum cleaners typically include a base or foot and a handle that pivots with respect to the base between an upright or storage position and an inclined position to allow the user to move the base of the vacuum along a surface to be cleaned. The base of the vacuum often includes an inlet through which a mixture of air and debris from the surface travels into the vacuum. In many vacuums a brush roll or agitator is located near the inlet. The agitator is typically rotated by a motor of the vacuum to agitate the surface to facilitate the removal of dust and debris from the surface. Often, the user may desire to vary the distance between the surface and the inlet and the agitator. For example, depending on the type of surface, such as the type of carpet or carpet pile, the user may desire the inlet and agitator to be closer or farther from the surface. Accordingly, many vacuums include a height adjustment mechanism that allows the user change the distance between the inlet and agitator and the surface.